


Let me go

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Multi, Transfer Angst, Transfer Window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Cesar has to deal with his boys leaving and he is not sure how to handle it.





	Let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Let me go, 3 Doors Down

The atmosphere in the lockerroom was loud. Very loud. Of course it was loud. They had just won the Europa League. Again. Perdo and Willian were drinking straight out of the champagne bottles. Kepa was dancing on top of the table. Oli was just taking a picture with their trophy while being sprayed with champagne by Marcos and Danny. Azpi smiled gently. Eden called him over so that they could take a selfie with the trophy after Oli was done. 

Cesc surprised them by coming into the lockerroom.

Gary and Eden were clicking medals proudly when Azpi reached them. Engulfing him in a hug and laughing happily into his ear. A barely noticable kiss was pressed against his neck by both of his boyfriends when they were drenched in champagne by Jorghino. 

Eden started to dance with Willian and Kepa on top of the table while being filmed by their teammates. Gary was fumbling with his medal. Looking at it with sad eyes. Azpi slung an arm around his shoulders and squeezed it gently. They could talk when they were home. It was not like any of them would get any sleep. 

The flight home was loud and louder. Everyone was singing happily. They had won the trophy after 6 years again. It still felt like a dream. This win. This trophy had been for Gary. Azpi knew that after the second goal Eden had wanted to run to the bench to Gary. They would celebrate in private.

As soon as Azpi unlocked the door Eden had pushed him against a wall, still high from the win and had kissed him. Making the captains head spin. Edens lips still tasted of champagne. Garys hands were on his hips. The older one had locked Eden into a kiss as all three stumbled through the house blindly. Their medals still around their necks. 

As soon as they reached the bedroom Eden untangled himself from them. Raising his eyebrows seductively. He started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Azpi had grabbed Gary arm in an attempt to not throw their boyfriend on the bed. 

"He is gonna kill us amor. I swear."

Gary laughed softly. His arm curling around Azpis waist while they watched Eden grin at them. His lower lip captured between his teeth. Azpis breathe hitched next to him and Gary let out a shaky breathe.

Eden had thrown the shirt on the floor and had approached them. His palms touching each of their cheeks. Their breathe mingled together as all three of them pressed their foreheads together. Eden nipped at their lips for a while.

"I want you to rewards me capis. Can you do that."

Gary chocked on his own spit and coughed loudly. His boyfriends laughed gently and kissed his face.  
Gary cocked his head to the side and pretended to think about it. He turned towards Azpi whos eyes were soft.

"What do you think can we reward Eden, Azpi ??"

"I think so."

"Hey don't play with me. I am desperate and horny and I deserve it ok."

All three of them lost themselves in the kiss. Gary and Azpis hands had snuck around to grab Edens ass. Which was a really fine ass. And it was theirs and theirs alone. Eden moaned like a needy teenager and pushed himself at the older ones. His crotch rubbing against his boyfriends legs desperately. 

"I want you to fuck me please. I have been a good boy haven't I ??" 

Azpi turned towards Gary who winked at him.

"Lets not tease him today love he has been amazing."

"Azpi... Gaz… please."

"He is such a needy boy."

Gary laughed against Azpis lips as they pushed Eden into the mattress gently. The Belgian pouting at them as they took their time undressing themselves.

"You are so slow. Do you want me to die here ?? Hurry please."

Eden moaned and buckled against them as they sucked on his neck. God he just needed them to do something please. 

"We love you."

 

Azpi rolled around and snuggled closer to Eden who was drooling on his shoulder. His hand was searching for Gary. The side of the bed was empty and Azpi lifted his head and squinted his eyes. The light in the bathroom was switched off. Gently he uncurled himself from Edens sleeping form and rolled out of bed. Getting dressed he was ready to go down the stairs when he noticed a curtain flutter…

"Here you are."

Gary turned his head and smiled gently. The soft May breeze was making Cesar shiver as he joined Gary on the balcony. Throwing a thin blanket over his shoulders and snuggling to his side. Neither of them spoke for a while they just observed the stars. A shooting star passed them.

"Make a wish Azpi."

Azpi sighed. The end of the saison had been there way too fast. Too fast. He would be alone. Sarri had done Gary dirty but the older one had said it was ok. It wasn't ok. 2 weeks ago before talking to the Club Eden had told them that he would leave. Azpi would have never imagined losing both of them at the same time. He knew he wasn't the only one hurting. He had also known that Eden would have left eventually. He was young he deserved another adventure. 

Gary had been a different thing. It had come unexpected. That was a lie it hadn't been unexpected but still it hurt as if someone had ripped his heart out. Gary was running a hand through his hair and kissing his temple.

"Kind of ironic that everything started with the Europa League and everything ends with it don't you think ??"

Azpi lifted his head from Garys shoulder. His eyes shining sadly. 5 years had been a good run. Azpi wasn't a fool to think that the three of them would have played for the same club for years. He had know the day that they would separate would come, it didn't mean it hurt less. Both of them at the same time ?? That's what had really killed him.

"Whats on your mind Cesar ??"

Azpi lifted his head from Garys shoulder. They never called him Cesar. He was just Azpi. If Gary called him by his name now then he knew that something was wrong. Azpi sighed and pressed his forehead against Garys shoulder. Letting the older one stroke his neck. 

"Talk to me love."

Azpi shook his head. What should he say ?? That he was sad ?? That he would miss them ?? There was nothing to say. Eden appeared behind them and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked like a small child. Azpis eyes softened.

"Why are you awake. Come on to bed old men."

Gary burst out laughing at that and Azpi smiled gently. They grabbed Edens arms and the youngest landed in their laps. They held him close as they watched the night sky. Pressing kisses against his head. Eden got very quiet. 

"Sorry we are leaving you alone Cesar…"

"It's ok amor. I am big boy I can handle it right ??"

Eden had told them about Real Madrid. His dream club and neither Azpi nor Gary would have ever told him to stay if there was a possibility of Real wanting him. They had just been incredibly unlucky. Especially with the unfair treatment Gary had gotten from Sarri.

"I am going to miss you both…"

Azpi had tried to hide it but his voice cracked. They still had a few days until Eden would announce that he would leave. Gary was still there. They weren't gone yet. Still Azpi felt the coldness creep into his veins like ice. Even though he had known that this day would come. He had been prepared of losing Eden but not Gary. Thats the thing he couldn't handle at the moment. 

"Lets go back to bed."

Eden was yawning and was half asleep on Garys shoulder. Azpi didn't want to move. He didn't want to lose this moment. Maybe it would be the last one in a while they could share together. He didn't want to lose this. Eden was hauled up and Gary offered him a hand. Being the oldest it was his responsibility to take his boyfriends to bed. Eden snuggled against the covers and was asleep in second. Gary followed shortly after. Azpi stared at the ceiling.

He was going to lose them and there was nothing he could do about it. He would enjoy it while he could.

The following weeks were hectic. Eden announced his move to Real. Gary was still looking for a club. To Azpi it felt as if everything was going too fast. He knew he was the captain and all but he was hurting. So much. 

He would lose his boys and it fucking hurt ok. Eden announcing it was real. Thats why Azpi was panicking. It was real. It was happing. They were leaving and he had no damn idea how to handle that. Bickering from the livingroom made him snap out of his thoughts.

"God damnit Eden don't leave your socks everywhere. I won't pick them up once you are in Madrid. Don't expect me to fly over to do that. Come on."

"I will call you so you can throw them into the laundry bin Gaz. You love me. Of course you would fly over for me. Tell him Azpi. He would do it."

Azpi had pushed himself off the doorframe he had leaned on to observe his boyfriends and had approached them. Eden turned towards him pouting.

"Azpi tell Gaz not to be so overly dramatic please."

"I am not being dramatic. You will phone me at 3 in the morning. You said it yourself I am an old man."

"Azpi", Eden whine like a small child.

Realization hit Cesar like a tidal wave. He hugged both of them tightly. Gary and Eden looked at eachother over Cesar shoulders confused. They felt him shake and then they heard him sob. Alert they untangled themselves from their captain.

Cesar had his face in his hand and was kneeling on the floor. He was crying. Edens childishness vanished instantly. Both of them crouching down to comfort their distraught captain and lover.

"It's ok love it's ok. Please stop crying what is going on ??"

"Azpi it's ok", not even Edens reassurance could calm the other down. He was hauled up gently and they spend the day in bed just cuddling. There were boxes all around their home and Cesar wanted to throw up. With each passing second he felt as if his chest constricted. He knew that this was football but it still felt wrong. Unfair. 

The last night before Eden had to leave for the airport they did nothing they just cuddled and talked. Cesar had been up all night. Being unable to sleep. Gary would still stay in the uk but he wouldn't be in London anymore. It was still better than being in another country.

A hand touched his back and Cesar turned his head. Eden was looking at him with half closed eyelids.

"You have to sleep Azpi."

The captain let himself be dragged to bed again. Eden draping himself at him like an octopus. Cesar kissed his head while running a hand through Garys hair. The next morning none of them talked. They just hugged eachother at the doorstep. It would have been too obvious to go with Eden to the airport.

"Je vous aime mon amours."

"We love you too. Make us proud."

Eden gave them a wide grin before he turned serious and kissed them. He winked one last time before his car drove off. Gary held Cesar close as he cried in his chest. Gary would leave tomorrow. They still had one night together. Better than nothing right ?? What was one night ?? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I love you Cesar."

Azpi just nodded. Gary left in the morning and Azpi felt his heart shatter. Upon closing the door he slid down and cried like a baby. He had lost them. The days went by. They chatted and skyped. It wasn't the same though. Azpi carved physical contact. He wanted to hug and kiss them. 

Upon returning to the bedroom from the kitchen one night Azpi halted in his tracks. It was like he was reliving scenes again. 

Gary scolding Eden for leaving his stuff all over the floor.

Eden pouting at Garys cooking skills.

Their shared movie nights on the couch. Eden using them as human pillows because he was spoiled and half cat apparently. 

It was like as if Azpi could hear their voices. Their bickering over stupid things. Their laughter. 

Their I love yous.

Everything was gone. Azpi knelt on the floor and cried bitterly. They were gone and he felt lonely.

So incredibly lonely.


End file.
